Dress Up
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Dipper should've known better when he agreed to playing dress up with Sophie, but he has a hard time saying "no" to his best friend's adorable little sister.


Disclaimer: All characters, events, and material related to _Gravity Falls_ are owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel. All characters, events, and material related to _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ are owned by William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

Cover Art by Jake Nickleby. Currently looking for art or color commissions.

* * *

Testimonials for_ Breakfast at Midnight_

Thank you to _malthemalevolentone_ and _Annabelle4.0 _for adding to your list of Favorite Stories! Thank you to _malthemalevolentone_for adding to your Story Alert! I also would like to thank _totaldramaleonard_ for liking the promotional post on Tumblr! I genuinely appreciate everyone's support.

* * *

Dress Up

"Okay, what's next?" he asked, patiently waiting cross-legged on the bedroom floor.

"Then you put on the lipstick..." she explained as she twisted the tube. The three-year-old placed it against his lips. A smear of pastel coral was painted on, complimenting the violet eyeshadow that was swiped on his lids and the orange blush that powdered his cheeks generously.

"Are we done?" he wondered.

"Not yet," she instructed, running over to her dresser. The blonde scrounged for something in one of the drawers. After listening to the rummaging for a while, he finally heard the little girl gasp out a faint, "Ah!" as she successfully found what she was looking for. She ran back over to him with the item in hand.

Reaching over his head, the preschooler placed the silver tiara strategically on top. "There!" she happily announced. She looked at the thirteen-year-old boy, dressed up in her favorite pair of fairy wings, and clapped her hands together excitedly. She jumped up and down as she squealed with much enthusiasm.

"Well? How do I look?" he asked humorously, dramatically batting his eyelashes and fluffing his soft, brown locks with his hand.

"See for yourself!" the young girl encouraged, holding up her bejeweled hand mirror.

He blinked at his own reflection, taking in the sight before him. Then, he let out the biggest belly-aching laughs he ever produced in his life. This had to be the most entertaining babysitting job he had ever done for the girl's mother. The only other time he allowed make-up to be applied to his face was during his scheme to claim back his new room after he and his twin sister went through a bizarre body-switching experience.

The young teen was so into the escapade that he barely registered the sound of the front door opening, and when he was fully conscious of the fact, he didn't react fast enough.

"Dipper? Sophie? Are you here?" the voice downstairs called.

"Jamie's home!" the young girl cheered, large green eyes lighting up with delight.

Panic began to seep in for Dipper, but not before the eleven-year-old walked into his younger sister's bedroom. Large, round eyes widened at the sight in front of him, but then soon softened into a sympathetic gaze. "Oh, Soph... She got to you, too. Huh, Dipper?"

"Ah, well..." Dipper started to explain, a natural shade of rose tinted his cheeks underneath all of that orange blush.

"To think that I missed all this so I could take Robotics Club this summer..." Jamie commented light-heartedly. "I could've been playing dress up instead!" Dipper let out a nervous laugh in response to the younger boy's joke. It did make him feel a _little_ better...

A familiar face popped up behind Jamie's shoulder, only allowing Dipper a glimpse of her brown eyes and mischievous smile before she held a camera in front of her. A flash flooded the room, causing the teenage male to be temporarily blinded. He blinked.

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped, waving his arms in front of him as a poor attempt to block his sister's lens from his view.

"Ha, ha! Blackmail!"

* * *

End of _Dress Up_

* * *

Author's Note: _Dress Up_ was originally written on February 5th 2014.

* * *

15 February 2014


End file.
